Plague
|image = Deadwood - - Image 1.jpg |imagecaption = |series = Deadwood |season = 1 |episode = 6 |runtime = 50 |airdate = April 25, 2004 |producers = Steve Turner, Jody Worth, Scott Stephens, Davis Guggenheim, Gregg Fienberg, David Milch |writer = Malcolm MacRury |director = Davis Guggenheim |guest star(s) = Jeffrey Jones, Raymond McKinnon, Kim Dickens, Sean Bridgers, Ricky Jay, Gareth Williams |previous = The Trial of Jack McCall |next = Bullock Returns to the Camp}} is the sixth episode of the first season of Deadwood. It first aired on April 25, 2004. Plot Bullock encounters native resistance in his quest to bring a murderer to justice. Swearengen presses Farnum to keep tabs on Alma and Trixie. After an outbreak of smallpox hits Deadwood, the camp fathers pool their resources to track down the vaccine, and Doc enlists Jane as a nurse. Swearengen proudly collaborates on an article in the Deadwood Pioneer meant to minimize the threat of the outbreak. - Source: CBS DVD Cast Starring *Timothy Olyphant (as Seth Bullock) *Ian McShane (as Al Swearengen) *Molly Parker (as Alma Garret) *Jim Beaver (as Whitney Ellsworth) *Brad Dourif (as Doc Cochran) *John Hawkes (as Sol Star) *Paula Malcomson (as Trixie) *Leon Rippy (as Tom Nuttall) *William Sanderson (as E.B. Farnum) *Robin Weigert (as Calamity Jane) *W. Earl Brown (as Dan Dority) *Dayton Callie (as Charlie Utter) And *Powers Boothe (as Cy Tolliver) Guest Starring *Jeffrey Jones (as A.W. Merrick) *Raymond McKinnon (as Reverend H.W. Smith) *Kim Dickens (as Joanie Stubbs) *Sean Bridgers (as Johnny Burns) *Ricky Jay (as Eddie Sawyer) *Gareth Williams (as Smallpox Victim) Co-Starring *Juddson Keith Linn (as Milliner) *Bree Seanna Wall (as Sofia Metz) *Everette Wallin (as Joey) *Toni Oswald *Parisse Boothe (as Tess) Crew (and other credits) Opening credits *Casting by: Junie Lowry-Johnson, C.S.A. and Libby Goldstein *Editor: Elizabeth Kling *Production Designer: Maria Caso *Director of Photography: James Glennon, A.S.C. *Co- Producer: Steve Turner *Consulting Producer: Jody Worth *Produced by: Scott Stephens *Producer: Davis Guggenheim *Co-Executive Producer: Gregg Fienberg *Executive Producer: David Milch *Created by: David Milch *Written by: Malcolm MacRury *Directed by: Davis Guggenheim Closing credits *Associate Producers: Hilton H. Smith, Kathryn Lekan & Bernadette McNamara *Executive Story Editor: Elizabeth Sarnoff *Unit Production Manager: S.A. Stephens *First Assistant Director: Mark Tobey *Second Assistant Director: Jon Mallard *Costume Designer: Katherine Jane Bryant *Music by: Reinhold Heil & Johnny Klimek *Consultant: A.C. Lyles *Stunt Coordinator: Mike Watson *Stunts: Craig Branham, Mike McGaughy & Jim Pratt *Production Coordinator: Jo Leachman *Asst. Prod. Coordinator: Johnston H. Moore *Casting Associate: Michelle Levy *Visual Effects Supervisor: David T. Altenau *Script Coordinator: George Putnam *2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Hillary Schwartz *Location Manager: Brian O. Haynes *Script Supevisor: Gabi Endicott *Add'l 2nd 2nd Asst. Director: Maria Mantia *Production Secretary: Wendy Wilkins *Art Director: James J. Murakami *Set Decorator: John Brown *Property Master: Doug Randall *Asst. Property Masters: James Clark & DuPree Dial *Asst. Art Director: Michael J. Kelley *Art Dept. Coordinator: Linda Rebman *Construction Coordinator: Bruce DiValerio *Construction Foreman: Butch Montgomery *Toolman: Joe Valentino *Labor Foreman: Ranier Wolf *Paint Foreman: Michael Mikita Jr. *Leadman: Gary Brewer *On Set Dresser: Cynthia Rebman *Draper: Thomas Sharp :Set Dressers: *John Brewer *James Bolle *John Boucher *Frank Bertolino *John F. Horning : *Stand-By Painter: Michael Costello *Stand-By Carpenter: W. Scott Mason *Greensman: Marc Figueroa *Gaffer: Jeremy Launais *Best Boy Electric: Tim Speed *Key Grip: Bubba Sheffield *Best Boy Grip: Rico Priem *Dolly Grip: Brian Saunders *Special Effects By: Ultimate Effects, John Hartigan *Special Effects Foreman: M. A. Thompson *Special Effects Techs: Jerry Miscevich, Frederick Apolito & Paul Sokol *Craft Service: Orlando Chongo *Additional Craft Service: James Lemus & Eric Turner *Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: John Rizzo *Asst. Dept. Head Make-Up Artist: Adam Brandy *Make-Up Artists: Brian McManus & Deborah McNulty *Prosthetic Effects: KNB EFX Group, Inc. *Supervisors: Howard Berger & Greg Nicotero *Dept. Head Hair: Josee Normand *Asst. Hair Stylist: Peter Tothpal *Hair Stylists: Susan Schwary, Angela Gurule & Ellen Powell *Costume Supervisor: Le Dawson *Asst. Costume Designer: Beth Morgan *Costumers: Christina Anthony, Paul Corricelli & Bud Clark *Draper: Krista Waite *A Cam/Steadicam Operator: Joseph E. Gallagher *A Cam 1st Asst. Camera: John C. Flinn IV *A Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Jason E. Jensen *Camera Loader: Scott Martinez *B Cam Operator: Steve Adcock *B Cam 1st Asst. Camera: Annie McEveety *B Cam 2nd Asst. Camera: Daniel Taylor *Still Photographer: Doug Hyun *Electricians: Billy Gunn, Duane Katz, Christopher Bernal & Bill Greenberg *Grips: Ryan Von Lossberg, Peter Schlanser, Mike Muller & James Christopher Thorton *Livestock Provided by: Forsberg Ranch & Co. *Livestock Coordinator: Todd Forsberg *Livestock Consultant: Gary Leffew :Wranglers: *Gary Mouw *Diana Smith *Clay Lilley *Davie Rodgers *Steve Hanna *Noel Phillips : *Sound Mixer: Geoffrey Patterson *Boom Operator: Jeffrey A. Humphreys *Utility Cable: Kevin Sorensen *Sound Utility Trainee: Howard Ericksson *Catering By: Deluxe *Transportation Coordinator: Andy R. Straub *Transportation Captain: Don Varela :Drivers: *Steve Pistone *Paul Veluzat *Larry Hardman *Elmer Osorio *Lyle Atkins *Rocky Chiusano *Lenny Rogel *Ronald Brown *Edwin Smith *James Boniface *Jack Kilgore *Andre Veluzat : *Assts. to Mr. Milch: Taylor Toole & Zach Whedon *Asst. to Mr. Fienberg: Danica Vorkapich *Asst. to Mr. Guggenheim: Bo Anderson *Production Accountant: Michelle Antoinette Cadena *1st Asst. Accountant: Christopher Cilluffo *Payroll Accountants: Mary Hastigan & Karen Scarborough *2nd Asst. Accountant: Traci Lynette Martin *Accounting Clerk: Jennifer Byer *Welfare Workers: Jan Citron, Bill Clark, Jim Hartz & David Queirolo *Medics: John Barnette & Thomas Foster *Extras Casting: Central Casting, Franklyn S. Warren :Production Assistants: *Angela Bartolomeo *Kimberly Bostwick *Keith Potter *Mollie M. Stallman *Dino Bozikovic *Joe May *Fiona Dourif *Billy Hall *Harry Limauro IV *Yuka Kadono *Laura Turek *Jennifer Wolf *Zach Hunt : *Native American Sioux Consultant: David Midthunder :Stand Ins: *Maria Bembenek *Vanessa Grayson *Steve Maines *Tom Woosley *Otto Krause : *Voice Casting: Joyce Kurtz - Joyce's Voices *Music Clearance: Evan M. Greenspan Inc. *Post Production Supervisor: Robin Maybin Hensley *Post Production Coordinator: Shaheed Qaasim *Assistant Editors: Mark Hartzell & James Stellar, Jr. *Music Editor: Micha Liberman *Final Colorist: Scott Klein *Dailies Colorist: Mike Schneider *Sound Designer: Stephen H. Flick *Sound Supervisor: Lawrence H. Mann *Re-Recording Mixers: R. Russell Smith & William Freesh *Post Production Sound: Sony Pictures Studios *Hi Def Post Production: Riot Santa Monica *Visual Effects by: Encore *Laboratory Services by: Ascent Media Laboratory *Theme Music by: David Schwartz *Main Title Design by: a52 *Camera & Lenses: Panavision *Film Provided by: Eastman Kodak :Filmed at the Melody Ranch, Motion Picture Studio :American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No Animal was harmed in the making of this film. Images Deadwood - Plague - Image 1.jpg Deadwood - Plague - Image 2.jpg Deadwood - Plague - Image 3.jpg Deadwood - Plague - Image 4.jpg Deadwood - Plague - Image 5.jpg Deadwood - Plague - Image 6.jpg Episode guide External links * on IMDb * on tv.com Category:Episodes Category:Deadwood episodes Category:Deadwood season 1 episodes